


where we are now

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Happy Chansoo Day, M/M, a day later lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: A day in the Do and Park household and how they met.





	where we are now

**Author's Note:**

> original name: husbands chansoo
> 
> meep happy chansoo day :~)

_Present: Kyungsoo_  
  
Mornings means their fluffy dogs are spread out the bed, sometimes Huchu will be sleeping in the small space between Chanyeol and Kyungsoo, Toben lying down on Chanyeol's stomach, and Meokmul situated beside Kyungsoo's head. Mornings are also when cups of caffeine are being inhaled. Kyungsoo would be the first one to wake, leaving the kids to snuggle themselves on Chanyeol for warmth, he'll make breakfast and go back to the bedroom to wake up his husband.  
  
“Wake up.” Kyungsoo crawls on the bed, hand running up and down Chanyeol's clothed chest.  
  
“Isn't it too early?” he croaks out, squinting up at Kyungsoo.  
  
“No, it's eleven.”  
  
Kyungsoo leaves him but not before giving him a kiss and ordering their dogs to actually wake up Chanyeol. He's sipping his coffee when Chanyeol finally comes down, yawning and scratching his stomach before slumping next to Kyungsoo.  
  
“We're going grocery shopping today since _someone_ forgot to do it yesterday.” he teases while running his fingers through Chanyeol's bed hair.  
  
“I'm sorry I forgot but at least you don't have to carry a lot of dog food.”  
  
They spend their whole breakfast going back and forth at each other for forgetting things until the dogs start pawing at their legs for their food and while Chanyeol feeds them, Kyungsoo gets ready to go to the grocery store.  
  
<<< 

  
_Past_  
  
They were introduced by their mutual friends who actually secretly and discreetly set them up despite knowing that Kyungsoo isn't the dating type because he's more like a _i don't feel the need to be in a romantic relationship_ _type_ of person. So they were both oblivious of what was happening the whole time, Chanyeol just really liked new friends. They call each other up sometimes to ask if the other is doing something so they can hang out, most of the time Chanyeol calls Kyungsoo to watch new released movies with him since their other friends all seem to be busy every single time.  
  
Kyungsoo really enjoys Chanyeol's company and ignores Baekhyun's dramatic whines about being neglected— “You couldn't live without me your whole life and now you're always with Chanyeol! I shouldn't have introduced you both.” he doesn't really meant that but after drinking out with Baekhyun, he wasn't anytime soon revoking Kyungsoo's best friend card.  
  
It was just a coincidence when Kyungsoo decided that he should buy dog food for his babies without calling and bothering anyone to help him, he was struggling but not too much, holding a paper bag of groceries and a bucket of dog food— he just can't see the sidewalk because of the damned paper bag. Chanyeol swooped in and took the paper bag, it made Kyungsoo almost drop the dog food while Chanyeol just grins at him and told him that he was just talking by and saw him.  
  
That same day, Chanyeol fell in love with Huchu and Meokmul and vice versa because they're very friendly dogs that sometimes made Kyungsoo do unwanted social interaction.  
  
“You never told me you had dogs.” Chanyeol wails, face crumpled as the dogs licks his face while he hugs them close.  
  
“It never really came up and I just forget sometimes that people like dogs.” he shrugs, ready to just leave Chanyeol and start unpacking his groceries when the latter thrusts his phone up at him.  
  
“Take a picture of me!”  
  
Kyungsoo does so, laughing when Meokmul tries to climb up Chanyeol's face because he's lying down on his back.  
  
“We should have a dog date,” Chanyeol suggests when the dogs are busy eating their lunch, the edge of the coffee table is digging on his knees because he's slouching on the couch. “I have an almost identical dog named Toben, he's currently at my hometown because my landlord doesn't allow dogs in the building.”  
  
“Sure, my dogs love new friends. Sehun's dog was once here and they were almost inseparable.” Kyungsoo gets up to finally unpack after they look at the photos of Toben, “Thanks for helping me with the groceries.”  
  
“No problem!”  
  
  
  
>>>  
  
_Present: Chanyeol_  
  
After the groceries, it was time for the dogs to be walked and play outside. Chanyeol tried to hold Kyungsoo back before he can even step outside, he engages Kyungsoo in playful kisses until he backs him up on the wall.  
  
“Stop.” Kyungsoo pushes his face away when he tries to go in for another kiss, “I know what you're doing.”  
  
“I'll have to kiss you more if you go out so people will know you're taken!” Chanyeol pouts, he knows Kyungsoo is always hit on by women especially those ones who have track clothes on or looking like they just finished their yoga classes. Age has made Kyungsoo look really, really fine and it makes Chanyeol a bit more possessive more than when they were still a few years younger.  
  
“Babe, you know this is still on me, right?” Kyungsoo lifts up his left hand to show him the gold band before he pecks his lips and slip out of Chanyeol's hold. “I'll be back in less than an hour, don't worry.”  
  
Chanyeol gives his children kisses too before they're whisked away by super fine Do Kyungsoo, he stays to cook them a great lunch.  
  
<<<

  
_Past_  
  
Their dogs' first meeting was a tangle of leashes and jumping dogs that won't stop happily greeting each other with biting and sniffing. Chanyeol got knocked on the chin by Huchu when he tried to untangle them, Kyungsoo asked if he was okay but he just laughed his ass off afterwards. They dogs went around the whole park, playing harmlessly with the other dogs while the two sit down on one of the unoccupied benches.  
  
“Are you really okay?” Kyungsoo asked and Chanyeol can't help but laugh again at his worried stare, his cheeks are slightly burning at the concern.  
  
“Yep, it wasn't that bad, could've been worse if I bit my tongue.”  
  
He pulls out a plastic bag containing sandwiches he got from the bakery earlier and offered Kyungsoo one of his favorites, they quietly munch on their food while watching the dogs play by themselves. Chanyeol brushes away the crumbs on his jeans, looking up when Kyungsoo calls his name before his whole heart proceeds to beat rapidly at what comes next.  
  
“Can I look? You might have a bruise...”  
  
Chanyeol looks away while his head is slightly tilted up for Kyungsoo to see under his chin, his fingers are cold on Chanyeol's jaw but it just makes him burn rather than cool down. Kyungsoo pursed his lips at him, “You should put ice on that when you go home, sorry about my dogs.”  
  
“Thanks, I'll do that. And it's fine, they're just balls of energy and Toben once did that to me.” He chuckles, unconsciously touching where Kyungsoo's fingers had been and where he was looking at. It did hurt a little.  
  
They called the dogs after an hour, Chanyeol just noticed how cute Kyungsoo's small voice when he talks to his dogs, Kyungsoo had noticed his staring and smiles awkwardly.  
  
“A pet owner thing.” He reasons and Chanyeol can relate because his voice becomes embarrassingly high pitched when talking to Toben. “Thank you for the sandwiches... not the best but it'll do.”  
  
Chanyeol dramatically gasps, “That's my favorite sandwich out of all time!”  
  
“Let's just have big cups of coffee next time.” Kyungsoo bites back a smile and Chanyeol breaks into a grin. “Thanks again.”  
  
“Thank you too.” Chanyeol crouches down to say goodbye to the two tired pups using his cooing voice, “Bye bye Huchu, Meokmul.”  
  
Kyungsoo waves at Chanyeol while the latter uses Toben's paw to wave back which earns a laugh from Kyungsoo.  
  
  
  
>>>  
  
_Present: Kyungsoo_  
  
“Smells good.” Kyungsoo wraps his arms around Chanyeol's waist, pressing a kiss to his clothed shoulder.  
  
“Welcome back after centuries.” Chanyeol greets, craning his neck to ask for a kiss on the lips.  
  
“Sorry for the wait, I almost fought someone for almost biting off Toben's ear.” Kyungsoo held Chanyeol tight when the latter jumps, ready to fight as always. “Don't worry, the owner was pretty nice that she had scolded and banned her dog from treats the rest of the day. Toben is fine, slightly shaken up but that's why my babies are there.”  
  
“If I was there—”  
  
“You wouldn't do anything because you're a sweet person,” Kyungsoo smiles when his husband sighs because he's saying the truth. “Besides, you would be busy all over Toben instead of talking to the owner.”  
  
After eating with the dogs, it's past noon and it's time for some lazy time while their kids take a nap. Sundays are sacred for Kyungsoo because it's his only day off the week, away from pre school children and away from badly spelled answers in quizzes. He browses through their yet to be watched series collection while Chanyeol brings their blanket to the couch and drapes it over their laps.  
  
“Let's watch that.” Chanyeol says when Kyungsoo picked a psychological series to look at the description if it was any good.  
  
“I don't think you'll like this.” He tries to go back because Chanyeol will probably jump so many times if ever there are scares and it looks like a series where there would be one.  
  
“No, no. It's interesting.”  
  
“If you say so.”  
  
Halfway through the second episode, Kyungsoo has his head resting on Chanyeol's shoulder when the latter starts squirming, maybe at the sight of blood. He switches their position to let Chanyeol move his legs away from him to comfortably lean his head on Kyungsoo's shoulder, his husband wraps his long arms around him while he quietly chuckles when Chanyeol shook his head no when Kyungsoo asked him if he wants to watch a different one.  
  
They finished another one before the pups woke up and it's time to watch a more family friendly show, Kyungsoo put on a Pixar movie and Chanyeol uncurls himself to pick up the dogs to cuddle with them- a therapeutic thing he does after he gets scared.  
  
Kyungsoo leaves him with the dogs when the movie finished and Chanyeol chose a new one, he prepares their dinner with Huchu trying to distract him.  
  
<<< 

  
_Past_

  
Instead of going to a house party for Halloween, Baekhyun invited Kyungsoo to have a scary movie marathon with his other friends' house and he would've said no because he can watch horror movies at the comfort of his bed but at the mention of Chanyeol, he's already sold. It's been a few months since they became friends, been on too many places with Chanyeol and it somehow made Kyungsoo like him much more than you should like a friend- or at least think of them as much more attractive than your other friends. Of course Kyungsoo denied it many times but his brain just gets mushed up until it's gone and his heart is the only one speaking to him. It sounds cheesy but that's one way to explain his undeniable feelings for Chanyeol.  
  
Kyungsoo hovers nervously behind Baekhyun after he was introduced to Yifan, one of Baekhyun's undergraduate friends who unsurprisingly owns the house, and then it was time for more socialization until he finds Chanyeol. It doesn't take long because Chanyeol's jogging up to him and crushing him in a hug, Kyungsoo's protests are muffled until Chanyeol releases him and greets him with a “You didn't tell me you were coming! There's this sweet juice that someone bought and it's dark purple! Come, see.”  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't like it too much but sips on it because the ice makes it better, he sees Yixing look at him then to Chanyeol then back at him before wiggling his eyebrows. He shakes his head but he's actually blushing under the dim light and Chanyeol's arm around his shoulders are not helping.  
  
He ends up on the floor with Chanyeol and Yixing because Baekhyun won't back out on being at the center of the couch so he can cuddle freely with one of Yifan's friends. There's quite a few more people talking to themselves that Kyungsoo doesn't recognize but they immediately quiet down when the movie starts, he leans back on Baekhyun's legs even if he knew that Kyungsoo will soon be moving away when the scary parts come because his friend is quite the scaredy cat.  
  
Kyungsoo doesn't get startled at the jumpscares but it seems like the one on his left is, he breaks out of his concentration at the cliche plot when Chanyeol moves closer to him until their knees are overlapping. When the jumpscare before the chasing comes flashed on the screen, Kyungsoo almost knocked over Yixing when Chanyeol plasters himself on his side, he hears whimpering before he felt his cheeks flush once again.  
  
One of the guys to their right starts cheering for the male character, the betting starts quickly if he'll live or die but Kyungsoo focuses on Chanyeol who's quietly apologizing for clinging onto his arm.  
  
“Sorry, Soo. I-I'm not really—” his voice hitches when the character gets caught after hiding under the bed, “Not really good at horror movies.”  
  
“Why did you agree to this, then?” Kyungsoo tries not to sound teasing but Chanyeol's pout shows that he wasn't very successful.  
  
“They said it would be fun.” He mumbles, eyes still trained on the big flat screen.  
  
There was no breather the whole time, they watched the Scream movies next, half of them are actually happy while Chanyeol's just suffering beside him and stress eating whatever's on the table in front of them. Kyungsoo watches him in both amusement and adoration, he can't say he likes scared Chanyeol because he becomes cuter, maybe. But the truth is that he's very glad that Baekhyun asked him to come and now he sees another side of Chanyeol.  
  
When it was past eleven, Kyungsoo got a bit tired of having his arm being gripped by two hands and leaning his weight back to support Chanyeol's weight on him but it was worth it. Yifan told everyone that they can sleep over but Kyungsoo still has things to do and he had originally planned to stay up until one in the morning, a few of them declined the offer and called for one taxi, which leads to Chanyeol trying to coax Kyungsoo to just sleep over.  
  
“I can't, Chanyeol. You'll be fine with the others, aren't you all friends?”  
  
“Yeah but... fine, I'll just go home too.” Chanyeol pokes his tongue out at him before announcing that he won't be staying over.  
  
Baekhyun looks up from his bowl of M &M's, not hiding his malicious smile directed to Kyungsoo himself, he subtly flips him off before ushering Chanyeol outside.  
  
“Will you be okay alone?”  
  
“Of course.” Chanyeol puffs out his chest that he only held for a few seconds before he deflates, “It will be a restless night for me.”  
  
“Good luck with that.”  
  
Kyungsoo had the idea of making him sleep over at his apartment but he doesn't have the confidence to say it out loud without stuttering but what he did to help Chanyeol was calling him and talking to him until he fell asleep.  
  
“I like your voice.” Kyungsoo whispers to the receiver before hanging up.  
  
(He learns later on that Chanyeol was actually still awake, just not talking because Chanyeol admitted that he _loves_ Kyungsoo's voice.)  
  
  
  
>>>  
  
_Present: Chanyeol_  
  
Dinner was inappropriate. Chanyeol had the sudden urge to tease Kyungsoo a little because it has been a while since they had time for each other, always quick movements and never had time to bask in the afterglow. He misses those times they used to tire each other out from having too much sex but now they get tired from work, both just too lazy sometimes.  
  
His actions remained innocent until he slurps the broth and moaning a bit too sexual before he praises Kyungsoo's cooking skills, it's a new recipe and of course he couldn't be any more proud. Chanyeol had noticed Kyungsoo pausing a few times whenever he makes the noises, his foot come into action as he slides it up to wedge between Kyungsoo's warm thighs, it's actually comforting.  
  
Chanyeol volunteered to wash the dishes and doesn't even hide his stare when Kyungsoo stood up and the front of his cotton shorts are straining, he hummed happily after he finished scrubbing the dishes and now wiping them dry.  
  
It wasn't a surprise when Kyungsoo pins his hips on the counter and doesn't waste time kissing him senseless, hands cupping his neck while his own dips up the back of Kyungsoo's shirt. Chanyeol sighs happily, tilting his head to the side to let Kyungsoo kiss down his neck, he slides his thigh up to press it against his husband's bulge.  
  
“Wait, the kids—” Chanyeol trembles under Kyungsoo's gaze from below, the latter's tongue following the waistband of his sweatpants that are slowly being pulled down.  
  
“The kids won't come to us if you stay quiet.”  
  
The amount of times Chanyeol tries to burn the image of Kyungsoo's lips around his cock behind his eyelids are too many to count, he just couldn't figure out how to make it permanent because after he became boyfriends with Kyungsoo, he didn't know it was the one who ruined the game for him and he knew no one can compare to Kyungsoo's mouth.  
  
Chanyeol bites his lower lip when Kyungsoo starts bobbing his head, humming when Chanyeol brings a hand down to rest on top of his hair, he tenses up when Kyungsoo brings one leg to hook over his shoulder. He lets out a sharp gasp when one finger prods on his entrance and a hand is suddenly playing with his balls, Chanyeol retracts his hand to lean his elbows on the counter, head thrown back when Kyungsoo just stops moving and keeps him inside his mouth.  
  
He took gulps of air, cock twitching when Kyungsoo's finger circles around his hole, Chanyeol whimpers when everything was gone. Slumping on the counter while Kyungsoo tucks him back in and whispering soothing things under his ear, nipping at his jaw, “Let's take this upstairs.”  
  
“Carry me, I'm boneless.”  
  
“I would disagree to that, you're sporting a pretty nice boner down there, dear.”  
  
They stumble to the bed bickering and giving each other playful bites until Kyungsoo engages him in a heated kiss.  
  
<<< 

 

_Past_

  
Chanyeol doesn't have thick lips but he knows it looks good with spit and maybe if they're red from making out, he doesn't take much of Kyungsoo anymore because he's excited for their first time together. Kyungsoo admitted that he'd only done things with women before and it doesn't bother Chanyeol, instead, he doesn't pass up the opportunity to let Kyungsoo know how it feels to do it with a man.  
  
It wasn't too sloppy but not perfect but they sure are a bit nervous yet Chanyeol didn't regret not having to properly sit down in his classes the next day. Kyungsoo had been gentle before fully wrecking him after Chanyeol had asked him to move faster, fuck him harder and that he did. It was the most intense orgasm Chanyeol has ever had for a long time, with Kyungsoo's mouth next to his ear as he panting heavily, one hand under Chanyeol's knee to spread him further.  
  
Chanyeol's foot almost cramped when he came, body twisting under Kyungsoo, back arching, and mouth repeating Kyungsoo's name. They lie down side by side afterwards, chuckling and sharing a few more kisses before falling asleep.  
  
  
  
— ! —  
  
It was one of those days where Chanyeol was tired from work and Kyungsoo had the day off, of course his hormones are whirring as soon as he sees Kyungsoo shirtless. He leads them both to the bedroom and tries to unbutton his shirt when Kyungsoo pushed him down, does all the work and kissed him deeply. Chanyeol felt like he could drown and he wouldn't even complain nor try to escape, he takes a quick breath before he feels fingers teasing his rim.  
  
He turns his head to the side to muffle his moans, not wanting to traumatize Kyungsoo's pups further, and blinks up when his boyfriend taps his thigh.  
  
“You wanna turn around?”  
  
“Okay.” he wants to see Kyungsoo's face but he doesn't know if he can actually keep his eyes pried open.  
  
Chanyeol ends up lying flat on his front and hugging a pillow as Kyungsoo lifts one of his legs to bend a little so he can push inside, he whines when Kyungsoo doesn't move and just whispers to him. _I bet you're really tired, that's why I'm taking care of you. I love taking care of you, I love you._  
  
There were other times that they've done this, just as slow, but this time it settles on Chanyeol's bones. It makes his chest hum either in pleasure or happiness, he comes after Kyungsoo, letting their liquids mess up his thighs and the sheets as he moves to his side to breathe. Kyungsoo spoons him from behind after he cleans them up with a warm towel, hand comforting and warming Chanyeol's side.  
  
“I was tired but you made my day better.” he smiles sleepily at Kyungsoo after giving him a quick good night kiss.  
  
  
  
The next day, Chanyeol spots Kyungsoo lounging on the couch with a familiar shirt that's two sizes bigger than his frame with glasses perched on top of his nose. He shuffles towards him and was greeted with a soft smile and, “Good morning, Yeol.”

 

That's when Chanyeol decided to marry Kyungsoo.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
